


Korra's Hair

by Carliro



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Hair, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Haircuts, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carliro/pseuds/Carliro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra cuts her hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Korra's Hair

One day Korra was feeling very depressed, because she was mercury poisoned.

 

"Woe be mine that which is the god whose legs have been broken by madness!" she cried unhappily.

 

She was so unhappy that she began to eat her hair, ripping it out with her teeth, sucking it up like straws. She ate her pig tails, until her hair was at least 30 centimeters shorter. She then looked at the mirror and gasped! Her friends heard and came.

 

"What is it Korra?" said Mako deceptively, he looked worried in an attempt to score sex.

 

"Oh my God, your hair decreased, it looks like a broom end!" cried Bolin, he was very sad because he wasn't with Opal's ass, because she screwed Meelo in the Air Temple and was now spoiled goods.

 

"I think it looks lovely Korra" said Asami lovingly like a nurse. 

 

She then crouched, and planted a kiss on the cheek.

 

"Now that your hair is short, we can be lesbo together" so they kissed.

 

Bolin clapped the hands and cried like a baby in adoration and pride, while Mako had darker ideas in his filfthy swamp mind.

 

"Yes Korra and Asami, now fuck because lesbos are hot!" he said meanly and rapily, licking his lips like an evil chiropratic morose moronic iguana with gengivits on the cloaca.

 

Korra much disliked, so she airbended a powerful gust of hair at him, throwing him out of the wind. Because they were in Air Temple Island, it was a 30 meter fall into hard ground, so Mako's cranium exploded in a thousand gibbering pieces of bloodied brain bone, spearing everyone around him, especially Jinora the hateful bitch, who had ten thousand shards up her putrid uncleaned ass.

 

"ARRGGGHHH KORRA YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" screamed Jinora like an evil elephant of gonorrhea, but nobody cared, because she was infected by Mako's cerebral AIDS and died.

 

So Korra and Asami walked out to be lesbian together and forever. But unknown to them was an evil and sinister fell malevolent devil presence stalking from underneath the bushes.

 

"Yes, Korra, rejoice while you can, but soon you shall suffer for your sins!" said.........................................................................................................................................KUVIRA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
